


Differences

by lilfluffykitten



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilfluffykitten/pseuds/lilfluffykitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from [info]narwhalseason: Greek myth, Hades/Persephone, "We're not so different, you and I."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

Persephone knows that she is changing; no one can spend so long in the Underworld and remain unaffected. There are days when, as still and as cold as the marble throne she sits in, she perfects plagues and plots destruction, every inch the dread queen she is already worshipped as.   
  
Other days she is warm and yielding. No longer the carefree maiden who gathered spring flowers in the bright sun, not quite, but close enough that she brings her own facsimile of warmth to the dark funereal halls. Hades watches her flit through the shadows like a jewelled bird, and wonders if Persephone is the only one changing.


End file.
